runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Eastern Lands: Land of the Riches
The Eastern Lands are a group of islands located east of Morytania and Dragontooth Island. The Eastern Lands is abundant with natural resources everywhere. Clothing As the weather is hot in the Eastern Lands the people of the Eastern Lands wear comfortable thin expensive silk robes that cannot be found on the various kingdoms on the west (Morytania, Asgarnia, Misthalin etc). Economy As the result of the abundance of precious natural resources (e.g runite ore, coal, adamant ore, mithril ore, magic trees), no beggers can be spotted anywhere on the streets. Defence Although the people of the Eastern Lands are rich, they are not pampered spoilt brats. Every male that reaches the age of 18 must serve the army of the eastern islands for 20 years before they can start their own businesses or their own jobs at the age of 38. Those who want to continue to serve the army will be allowed to serve. The army of the Eastern Lands should not be look down on as they have powerful weapons you can't find on the lands of the West. Weapons and Armours * Katana - A deadly sharp long blade that is slightly curved. It can be made from a different variety of materials (e.g Bronze, Iron, Steel, Black, Mithril, Adamant, Rune). * Shuriken - Sharp metal carved in to shape of stars. Can also be made from a variety of different materials. You can also add poison onto the Shuriken. * Samurai armour set - A strong and sturdy armour set that can be made from different materials. These are the weapons and armour that an average person would use. There are still many more weapons and armours out there in the Eastern Lands. God Wars It is not known if the Eastern Lands were affected by the God Wars. However the Easternians (people from the Eastern Lands) have their own story to tell. According to ancient Easternian legends a great war of Wasternian Gods took place around the same time as the God Wars. It is still a mystery if the Easternian Gods are real. Communication with the kingdoms of the West The earliest record of anyone meeting an Easternian is in a book written by Howard Jibber which still can be found in the Varrock Library. According to Jibber he was the first to meet Easternians in the early Fourth Age. He said the Easternians arrived on Port Phasmatys (the people of the port has not been transformed to ghost yet). However because of the long distance between the Eastern Lands and the port (the Easternians needed to take about 30 days to reach the kingdoms of the West) the number of Easternians travelling here slowly decreased. Soon no more Easternians came and only about five to ten Easternians chose to settle in the kingdoms of the West. Eastern Lands now Between the early Fourth Age and the Fifth Age many years have passed and most of the Easternians that lived in the kingdoms of the west have forgotten about their culture and their origins while most of them have passed away. Between the two ages many people have also begun to forget about the Eastern Lands and took it as a legend. Some people even think that Howard Jibber was actually writing a book just for his amusement and everything about the Eastern Land was just a pigment of his imagination. How is the Eastern Land? Are the Easternians still surviving well? Have disaster struck at the Eastern Lands? Looks like we will not know for now. Category:Locations